


The Darkness In Me

by GhostInked



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Blood, Darkness, F/M, Love, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Romance, Violence, eternal, soul, soulmate, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostInked/pseuds/GhostInked
Summary: I was alone, well and truly, I have accomplished nothing, my life meant nothing. I was detached from this world that I was trapped in. I was born into the wrong family, born in the wrong time, born without a clue. I didn't belong here, there, or anywhere. I was repulsed by everything and everyone around me until I saw what my life was supposed to be...'Daria Blackrose was different, but no one knew just how different not even Daria herself not even Ezra. But Ezra is different too, in so many ways. tortured by his mistakes over a century ago he finds Daria just as she spirals out of control, desperate to find where she belonged, what she was destined to do. Can Ezra help her? Or is this something she must find out on her own?"Do you believe in fate?""No""Why?""Because I don't belong"
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. I'm Different

It felt strange, it always does when I wake up. I never dream, it's just black, nothing. Completely empty. Rolling onto my side, I glanced at the clock. I roll my eyes and push myself up to a sitting position, glaring at the early morning sun while sighing. Too bright. At least it belonged where it was.

I showered quickly and got dressed in simple jeans and top, I'm not impressing anyone, so I don't bother to try and dress nicely. I leave my pitiful flat and start a slow walk along the pavement. I don't even know why I left, I don't have anywhere to be today. I try and try every day to find out why I was here. My parents did love me and they raised me right, but what was wrong with me was not their fault, nor my own for that matter. I was just born this way.

I do wish I was normal, God knows I tried to be. But whenever someone walks by me I bristle up and move away and whenever someone tries to talk to me I turn my head away and carry on walking. I don't know anyone here, I'm alone. More alone than anyone can ever be. I know I am different from others but I can't figure out how so. People are intimidated by my eyes more than anything, so light they were almost white and the only hint of color an ever so slight hint of blue. My mother's eyes were dark blue while my father's eyes were brown. None of my family members knew why my eyes were so bright as there had never been anyone in our family with this shade of color. Most of the family kept away from us because they too were intimidated. I was never bothered by it if I'm being honest and as I have mentioned before I don't belong here, in this world, or in this family.

I feel eyes on me and I raise my gaze from the ground, looking around. Of course, it was just the neighbors and locals looking at me, they always watch me whenever I'm walking around. They refuse to meet my eyes, though. They are all scared of me but I'm not bothered, I'm rarely bothered about anything. I hear whispers all the time. They all think I am broken or insane and belong in an institution, I laughed humorlessly to myself, even though I know I'm not crazy or broken. Just plain different. I do wish I could be like everyone else and feel what they feel. I wish I felt the pain when my mother died and when my father also died shortly after, but I lack the basic emotion, and all I feel is anger, loneliness, and a big massive empty space inside me that no matter what I do I can never fill.

I keep walking until I reach the cemetery., I make my way through the countless headstones until I reach my parent's graves. I sit in the middle of them with my palms flat on the floor. I didn't know I was coming today, but I guess that's where my legs took me. "Hey, Mom, Dad," I said quietly. "I know haven't been around much, you knew something was wrong with me, but you still loved me and did everything you could." I sigh and look into the sky, grateful that the sun was hidden behind the clouds. "I'm sorry," I say suddenly.

"You must have thought that I was heartless when I didn't cry at the funeral, but you know I never cried as a child, and that I should feel guilty about it, but I don't. I still haven't figured out what makes me so different from you, but I promise I will find out." I speak softly to their graves, "No matter what it takes."

I stand up and catch sight of a young man standing across the cemetery a few rows in front of me. He isn't looking at me, instead, he was gazing into the distance to his left. I tilt my head to the side. I was curious. I have never seen him before and I hold no shame in looking at him.

His head suddenly turns towards me but my stare doesn't falter. It seems to have surprised him a little and his lips part slightly while his eyes narrow. I notice that they were a bright, striking blue. The left side of his mouth lifts into a sideways smirk, he nods his head at me and before I know it he's gone. My breath leaves my body immediately. I didn't even notice that I was holding my breath the entire time. I had never been intrigued by anyone before and this was a new experience for me. I shake it off and look again at my parent's graves, and for the first time ever I feel a pang of longing in my heart.

What is wrong with me?

Am I even human?

******************************

My name is Daria Blackrose and I'm different.

Here is my story.


	2. A New Face

I left the cemetery hours ago now but he still lingers in my mind, I couldn't seem to distract myself from him. This was new to me and I had no idea how to handle it, but if I didn't see him again then he would soon fade from my mind, and eventually, I'll forget him. I sat alone on a bench away from the town and civilization, I actually do this a lot of the time, if I stay indoors I will go crazy so I get out as much as I can when I'm not working, which sucks, I'd rather work all day and night rather than just twiddle my thumbs all day doing nothing. I'm actually looking forward to going back to work tomorrow, it's a simple job but it pays. I work as a bartender at the hottest club, I like it because it's loud and no one can talk to me and all I have to do is pour drinks and take the money. Plus I enjoy the music.

Bright blue eyes pierced my mind again and I shivered the image disappears as my phone started to ring in my pocket. I answered quickly when I saw the caller ID. "Hello," I answered.

"Daria, I know it's your night off but Lucy literally just quit on me and I need you to cover for a couple till her replacement comes in" My boss, Joan, spoke in a panic. Surprisingly even to myself, I hesitated "I'll pay you double?"

"Joan, I'll do it, I'll save your bacon. What time do you want me?" I asked glancing at the time quickly. 5 pm.

"Is 7 okay?"

"Perfect," I said and hung up, just as I was thinking about work I get called in, I felt relieved. I got to my feet and walked home as fast as I could.

As soon as I got in I threw my keys and phone on the table and headed straight for the shower, afterward, with a towel wrapped tightly around me I went to my wardrobe and picked out a pair of black skinny jeans, a dark grey v-neck top and a pair of slightly heeled black boots, I dressed quickly and the top came to just below my belly button and I matched it with a simple black jacket, I put the jacket on the back of the sofa and headed for my dresser. I blow-dried my black hair and let it flow loosely down and around my shoulders and ran my hands through it to fluff it up, my fringe falling to the right side and slightly over my eye. I picked up my make-up bag and sat in front of my mirror, I outlined my bright eyes with black eyeliner. People were scared by my eyes but to me, they were the most attractive thing to me so I liked to emphasize them as much as possible, I then painted my lips and bright red and once again fluffed my hair. With that, I was ready for work.

I picked up my things on the way out, locked up and I made the 40-minute walk to work with music blaring in my ears, I was unusually pumped for work tonight, I even walked with a bit more bounce too. It was a complete change to how I felt this morning but I went with it, I was just glad I had something to do tonight.

As I entered the club at half 6 the music was already playing and there were a few people dotted around talking amongst one another and sipping drinks, I made my way to Joan's office and smiled at him. "Hey"

"You're early" He spoke looking up from his computer.

"Nothing new then?" I spoke looking out towards the flashing lights, I sighed.

"Right, Daria, you're working until 12 tonight then the replacement will be in, his name is Joe" He explained, "But after that, you're free to go but if you want to hang around and enjoy yourself, drinks are on me"

I blinked at him rapidly, he was never bothered about my white eyes and I think that's why we got on so well, it was like he read my mind, I never get the chance to let go for a bit and have a drink because I'm always behind the bar until closing and the days I'm off the club is either closed or booked. "Thank you," I said not knowing how else to react at this generosity. Joan nodded at me and smiled.

"Off you go," He said and turned back to his work, I left his office and slipped off my jacket as I got behind the bar, I stored my jacket in the cupboard meant for the staff to store personal belongings. With that my night began. The more the club filled up the more work I was given and I was even flashing smiles at the customers the more I found myself moving my hips to the music.

This was so foreign to me but I decided to go along with it and see where it goes, I felt eyes watching me again and I looked up from the pint I was pulling, I stopped filling the glass while I scanned the room. I saw no one looking at me all I saw were dancing bodies and flashing lights, I still kept my eyes on the room just in case I missed the gaze that felt like it was penetrating my soul, a hand on my shoulder caused me to jump and drop the half-filled glass, I looked over my shoulder and saw, who I assumed was the replacement. "Joe, heads up, don't touch her without letting her know you're there first," Joan said smirking behind him. I shot him a look.

"Hi, Joe. 1. Don't touch me at all and 2. I'm Daria" I spoke without even making eye contact and started cleaning up the mess, I stood up and looked at the annoyed customer "I'm so sorry but Joe here will pull a fresh one and it's on him" I smiled and headed to the bin.

Behind me, I heard Joe say "It is?"

"I've learned not to argue with Daria, you will always lose. Don't mess up" Joan said about to turn his back on Joe.

"Daria did," Joe said flatly. Anger hit me like a ton of bricks, I dumped the broken in the bin and went to stand directly in front of Joe, and this time I met his eyes. I saw a slight hint of fear flashed through his eyes as he took mine in for the first time. "What the hell?"

"Don't. Just don't even say it, I did not mess up, it was your fault" I spoke in a low voice not blinking once. I looked at Joan and he made a gesture as to say 'I'm not seeing this' and went to his office and closed the door. I looked back at Joe and he was in a state of shock, I backed off and went to go for a drink.

But before I even took a step I heard Joe mumble something which made me turn back around and without thinking my fist connected with his face. " _Don't ever call me that again"_ I reached around him for a glass and pulled myself a pint and exited the server's side of the bar and took a seat in front of it instead and quietly sipped my drink and swayed to the music slightly. At about 2 am my anger subsided and I was a few drinks down and soon enough I found myself on the dancefloor dancing along to the music, once again I felt someone staring at me but this time I didn't stop what I was doing instead I just looked around while dancing. I caught the eyes staring at me.

I almost stopped dancing but instead, I raised my arms and closed my eyes and threw myself into the music, even more, I felt someone by me but I still didn't stop I felt hot breath on my face and a male voice say "Can I buy you a drink?"

Without looking at him I said with so much confidence "Sure if you tell me exactly who you are and why you've been watching me all day"


	3. Blue Eyes

I now sat at the bar with the very guy I was openly staring at while at the cemetery, I could now take in his full appearance. Jet black hair, bright blue eyes, and his face were perfectly symmetrical, his mouth was in a slight sideways smirk the same smirk he gave me earlier that day. I guess most girls in my situation would feel embarrassed but I didn't feel it. I know what I should be feeling in most situations but I just don't feel it. As a child, I found it strange but as I got older I knew it was who I am. I have done many things to change it but nothing works. Not even relationships, school, or even friends.

With a new drink in hand, and this guy's gaze was locked on me, we didn't say a word just sipping our drinks. "What?" I snapped in annoyance. He shook his head in amusement.

"You look like someone I knew a long time ago," He said looking in the crowd.

"Ooookay, Mr. Creepy, is that why you've been following me all day?" I said sipping my drink again.

"No, it's not" He spoke quietly and quickly to me with his eyes still darting around the room. I sighed and turned around in my chair and placed my elbows on the bar and Joe came over to me.

"He bothering you?" he asked jerking his head and Blue Eyes, I laughed.

"No, he's just weird, can you get me a shot, please? Actually, make it three" I asked nicely flashing a false smile.

"No problem, Joan already told that drinks are on him" he went to turn around. "Oh, I wanted to say sorry about calling you a freak before, I feel terrible"

"Get me my shots and all is forgiven," I said nicely. I couldn't be bothered to have any enemies at work.

"So, a guy is buying all your drinks and he's not even here?" Blue Eyes asked, I rolled my eyes, so he was listening to the whole conversation.

"No, my boss called me in on my night off and this is him saying thank you" I explained. I shook my head, why the hell am I explaining myself? I downed the three shots Joe had just placed in front of me and I spun back around in my chair and nearly fell off but I felt warm hands on my waist holding me steady. I was on my feet quicker than you can say Boo. I ignored the sensation of warmth and electricity that shot through my body when he touched me. "Don't touch me!" I spat and downed the rest of my pint and headed to the dancefloor again. He cut me off halfway to the floor with his hands up in silent surrender.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't know" He spoke softly.

"Don't do it again and you still haven't told me your name" I stated arms crossed. My head got dizzy but I did my best to ignore it.

"All in good time," he said and put his arm out towards the seats and I sat back down and he sat in front of me, he made me look at his eyes and he didn't blink. I felt a wave of submission rush over me and my arms fell into my lap. "Who are you?"

"I don't know" I answered honestly.

"Do you know who I am?"

"No"

"Do you know what I am?"

"No"

"Do you know the name Celine LaGrove?"

"No"

"Good, now forget this ever happened, the only place you've ever seen me is the cemetery" He blinked and then I blinked and looked around, I was sat at the bar on my own.

What the hell just happened?

I caught Joe looking at me and he walked over "Where's your mysterious man gone?"

"What man?" I asked completely confused, Joe looked completely horrified.

"Oh fuck..." He trailed off and looked around quickly. "Right, Daria, no questions just come with me" He put a cloth on the bar and headed towards Joan's office, I followed and Joan looked up in surprise and saw the look on Joe's face.

"Oh fuck" Joan muttered. I was full of confusion and quite a bit annoyed. "Daria, sit down please" I sat down slowly looking from Joe and then to Joan.

"Someone want to tell me what's going on?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

"I thought he got run out of town?" Joan asked completely ignoring my question, I sat back in my chair with my arms crossed.

"He was! I guess he's back but I don't know what he's back for" Joe explained.

"Or who" Joan added, a worried expression on his face.


	4. Celine LaGrove

It's been a week since Joe and Joan started acting weird to the point of keeping a strangely close eye on me, it was quite unnerving if I'm being honest. I haven't even thought of the guy I saw at the cemetery, I'm over it. I've just got to try and get on with my meaningless life. When I've not been at work I have been at home sitting in front of my laptop searching through the history of the town I live in.

Who knew such a small town had such a colorful history, I even found out the block of flats I live in has been built over an old graveyard that was once here over 50 years ago. I started searching through police cases that went cold, soon enough something caught my eye and I took my time reading through the online article.

_November 16th, 1892_

_The case of missing teen Celine LaGrove is still ongoing and it is stated by an unknown source that the lead has gone cold and it seems to be that the young girl seems to have just disappeared off the face of the earth, leaving no trace. Even when her home was searched there was no sign of forced entry, no signs of struggle but all of her belongings were still in place and her home tidy. Due to those findings, it's been ruled as a kidnapping though not everyone is convinced. There has been a lot of talk among the locals who say the LaGrove had something to run from and had to make a quick escape and close friends have stated that she may have run away with her on and off again boyfriend, Ezra Knightgrave. Though no one has seen KnightGrave in a while, It has been said he disappeared a while before the disappearance of LaGrove, so the police have seen no reason to look for him and see him as a suspect. There will be more on the story, more to come._

Underneath was a picture of Celine LaGrove and I nearly fell out of my chair. What. The. Fuck! I exited the article and quickly searched for more articles on her but found nothing. It just went dead until 1998 and it was stated they found a body they just assumed it was Celine LaGrove and the case was closed. I sat back in my chair my head was actually spinning. I was confused and more to the point. What drew me to her? I decided to look up the name LaGrove and see what turned up. I hesitated before typing the name in and I thought what the hell can happen now?

Disappointedly I didn't find much, just that the name LaGrove was around in the 1700s, which confused me a lot, especially when Celine was around in 1892. Even if that was possible then there was no way that she looked as young as she did. But what I couldn't wrap my head around was that she looked exactly like me. Right down to the nearly white eyes. I can't even ask my parents because they were killed two months ago. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. I can't even ask family they want nothing to do with a failure like me. I angrily pushed my chair back and stood up and started pacing my room.

How the hell can someone look exactly like me 126 years ago?

I did the quick math in my head, 1892 was the 19th Century and the 1700s was the end of the 17th Century through to the 18th Century they are about 192 years apart. Even if Celine was around in the 1700s she would either be extremely old or more likely dead. So how was the name around in 1892 when it was last heard of in the 1700s? Something didn't add up.

I felt excited at the thought that I have something to look into and put my effort into for once. I broke out into a smile and grabbed my phone and keys and headed out the front while walking at a fast pace down the streets I pulled out my phone to text Joe and Joan to talk to them I bumped into someone and without even looking up at them, still typing on my phone I said "I'm so sorry I'm in a rush"

"Don't worry about it" The soft voice made me look up and my throat locked. It was the guy from the cemetery.

"I've seen you before," I said, narrowing my eyes.

"Have you?" He said his eyes shifting slightly.

"Yeah, at the Cemetery when I visited my parents grave" I spoke without thinking, his eyes held me captive it took everything in me to look away and my phone buzzed in my hand, Joe and Joan would meet me at the club in an hour.

"Oh I recognize you" He nodded.

"Ummm, I'm sorry I need to go I'm meeting my boss and a colleague but I'm sure I'll see you around" I spoke and looked over my shoulder.

"I hope so" He smiled at me and the smile seemed genuine, I took off on a jog before even getting his name and I sped walked to the club one I got around the corner.

I reached the club and literally burst through the door and the boys turned to look at me with wide eyes, I walked to the bar and jumped onto a seat. "Now that's a look I've never seen in your eyes before," Joan said laughing.

"Shut up and let me talk, you told me to come to you two if I found something strange" I spoke so fast I'm surprised they understood me.

"Go on" Joan nodded and placed a glass of water in front of me. I downed it quickly and began my tale. I explained my findings on Celine LaGrove and how she looked exactly like me, about the name in the 1700s but she was around in the 1800s. Everything. Not once did they interrupt me just listened. By the time I was done they looked at each other and signed. "Fuck sake.." Joan mumbled under his breath.

"Daria, when you finished your shift here last week you hung around for a bit and had a drink" Joe interjected.

"I remember," I said nodding my head.

"Well this guy came up to you and you two sat at the bar for a while talking, I overheard a majority"

"I don't remember a guy"

"No, you wouldn't, he compelled you to forget he was here," Joan said and I burst out laughing. "Daria!" Joan actually snapped at me, I shut my mouth and pressed my lips together to hold in my giggles. "I'm serious, this guy is not human. He's old, very old"

"He's right, Daria, he got ran out of town when he showed interest in a girl from town. I had family around that time and the stories got passed down, I didn't believe it until I saw him" Joe stated.

"This town wasn't built until 50 years ago" I stated, crossing my arms.

"I'm on about the Old Town, I guess you never looked back that far then" Joe rolled his eyes.

"Look, Daria, I'm deadly serious. Stay away from him" Joan started at me.

"I don't even know who this guy is!" I said angrily.

"Cemetery" Joe said simply and my arms fell to my sides.

"Oh" was all that came out of my mouth. "I may have seen him on my way over here" I added.

"WHAT?!" Both Joe and Joan shouted at me which made me jump.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"A very very bad thing, Daria" A new voice had joined us.

I simply rolled my eyes and sighed. 

_Oh great._


	5. The Darkness

_(Trigger warning, proceed with caution)_

I turned around slowly and looked right at the Graveyard Guy in the eye. "Following me now?" I asked crossing my arms, I heard Joan stifle a laugh and Joe's sharp intake of breath. The guy laughed slightly like he was impressed by my bravery.

"Ezra," He said with a smirk.

"Did I even ask your name?" I stated, raising an eyebrow, which earned another laugh, this time it angered me. "Glad I amuse you"

"No, I'm sorry for laughing, it's just no one has ever had the bollocks to be that direct" Ezra explained, and again I rolled my eyes.

"Full of yourself," I said just loud enough for him to hear me. I turned to my boss "When's my next shift?"

"Tomorrow at 6," Joan said, smiling at me. I nodded and turned on my heel and strode right past Ezra and his wide eyes.

"She's either very smart or very, very stupid" I heard Joe say and my fists balled up and I made a note to get him back for that.

By the time I made it home, I wish I never headed there because sitting on the doorstep was someone I never hoped to see again. My Aunt Dyi. I groaned internally and kept walking towards the steps, I continued to the front door with Dyi following me wordlessly. Once we got inside I flicked the kettle on and got two cups down. "I've heard some stories, Daria" Dyi started talking once she sat down.

Dyi was my mom's sister and the only member to ever have bothered with me. All that aside she was actually quite a nasty person who always has an agenda and reason for everything. I could already tell there was an ulterior motive for her surprise visit. "Go on," I said as I put a spoonful of coffee into each cup, I continued making the coffee as she spoke, my back was still turned away from her but I could sense she was standing not far from me now.

"I heard Ezra KnightGrave has returned," she said with a dry voice, I frowned over the steaming cups and turned slowly, I handed a cup to her with a frown still on my face. I forced her to meet my eyes and I saw her visibly shiver.

"Very funny, Ezra KnightGrave was around in the 1800s," I said leaning against the counter. The Ezra I met played across my mind for a minute, I wonder what his last name is, there are not many people around called Ezra, I wonder if he is a descendant.

"So you've done some research then?" Dyi said, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, I have nothing else to do" I sighed and put my cup down, and stood up straight "Dyi why are you here?"

"Right to the point" Dyi spoke with a hint of annoyance. "Look I heard Ezra was back in town and I came to set things right and clear the record. Ezra is a nasty piece of work with no regard for anyone's life but his own"

"You're speaking like he's still around," I said moving to the front window, my eyes scanned around while I half-listened to my Aunt.

"Shut up and listen" anger flared deep inside my gut but for now I bit it down and let her continue "Anyway, he would always talk about destiny and fate, bullshit like that" I snorted "I've heard things about him recently and all the old tales are coming to the surface, I just want to protect you"

My eyes caught something across the street and then I watched Ezra step out from behind a wall and grin at me, I did nothing to give away that he was there or that I even paid attention to him, I sat down on the windowsill and put my legs up, hugging my knees. "Protect me from what?!" I said with a bit more annoyance than I meant to.

"I-I can't say exactly, all I know is that I have to get rid of Ezra before he becomes a problem for us all"

My patience crumbled away and I shot up from my spot at the windowsill and faced Dyi, she winced away a little but tried to maintain her stance. "I have been on my own for a long time, Dyi, I know I'm a 'freak' in this family! Do not come into my home and act like you care about me and try to tell me what to do. You're talking some shit about some long-dead guy as if it's our problem! You sound insane you know"

"But-"

"Uh, I don't think so" I shoved past her and grabbed my keys off the table, coffee completely forgotten in my anger. I headed to the front door, grabbed the handle, and looked at Dyi "I expect you permanently removed from my life by the time I return, I may be an outcast in my own family at least I am not insane!" With that, I slammed my door on my Aunt Dyi's shocked face and stomped outside into the growing cold of the night.

I walked in the opposite direction to where I saw Ezra, with my anger it was not wise to talk to anyone. I reveled in my anger, glad I was feeling something at long last. It's not a good emotion as some people would say but it's a great emotion for me, it gives me purpose and reason. At some point, my fast walk turned into a full-on sprint. I didn't stop, I just kept going and going with no destination in mind. I was always really good at sports at school purely just for my stamina and speed. I was quite fast which put me in good graces come sports days. But those days are over so I never run much anymore. I basked in the run as much as I could but soon I couldn't because I had reached the edge of town and came to the hills which forced me to skid to a stop but without missing a bit I started to climb the hill not caring about the slips and dirt I was getting covered in. My anger was fuelling me. Driving me forward.

Protect me?! Now they want to protect me?! Are they fucking insane?! I'm a 22-year-old woman out in the world on her own. I can look after myself! I have done most of my life since my family has set me as the outcast. In an outburst of anger I slammed my hand down and pain flared through my palm, I turned my hand over and saw that I had a thin slice through my palm, I looked down and saw a jagged rock. _Oh._ I leaned back on the heels of my feet and ripped a piece of fabric from the bottom of my shirt and wrapped it around my hand and continued my climb. Soon I reached the top and sat on the edge of the mountain and gazed at the water around me.

The water was pretty much black against the night sky, the only bit of light there was from the full moon in the high sky. The waves rippled across the water in soothing motions. _Even the ocean has a fucking purpose._ I thought bitterly, I groaned and ran my hands through my hair. "Why am I like this?" I wondered out loud "What is the fucking point!?" I said louder. " _There is none!"_ my voice came out hard and cold "I have no point" I whispered and slowly rose to my feet still looking at the water below me.

"Of course you do" I heard a voice say behind me, I didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Yeah right," I scoffed, rolling my shoulders.

"Dyirine had no right to come to you with that" Ezra spoke cooly this made me turn around.

"You know Dyi?" I questioned.

"I've never met her personally but I've heard about her" He shrugged, I sighed and looked over my shoulder.

"You know in all my 22 years I have never found a reason, I've never had a goal, I have no story that needs to be lived. I'm alone and I'm okay with that" I locked eyes with Ezra and felt a warmth come over me that burst from the center of my chest. "I don't feel anything either, no longing, love, belonging. I lack the most basic human emotions, I've never cried, never had a real laugh or anything, The biggest achievements I've made held no joy"

"You can find a place to belong, I can give you one, you just have to trust me" he moved towards me, his bright blue eyes never leaving my nearly white ones, I had no desire to shrink away from the closeness. Which was foreign to me and I didn't like it. I let out a dry laugh and threw my head back.

"Funny, there is nothing you can offer me that will change me!" I spoke through gritted teeth and I narrowed my eyes.

"You don't know that," he said with a smirk, I rolled my eyes at him again.

"I thought I found something to do with me, but nothing came of it. Back in the 1800s there was a girl that looked exactly like me right down to my eyes" I noticed that Ezra had stiffened up completely but I continued to speak anyway "She disappeared when she was my age" I took a small step backward closer to the edge, Ezra stepped forward to I watched as a flicker of fear and confusion crossed his eyes

"What are-"

"I think it's only fitting that I do the same," I said and without hesitation, I raised my arms and let myself fall back off the edge and into the darkness below me.

"Daria! No!" Ezra shouted above me unable to grab me in time. I kept my eyes open as I fell downward and only closed my eyes as I felt myself let go, I smiled and I felt myself hit the cold water and let myself be submerged by the black sea and begged for it to take me.

I felt my lungs burning as I let myself sink deeper and deeper, I had no desire to fight. My head was pounding with pressure and I knew this was it. My head was close to exploding and I knew it was coming, I let myself open my mouth for breath but got nothing but cold water, the throbbing and pain ended and all I felt was peace.

Everything faded into nothingness and I let myself be taken by the peaceful darkness that surrounded me.


	6. Saviour

EZRA P.O.V

I didn't hesitate to follow her down, I couldn't just let her give up on herself. Even though it went against everything in my being. I don't save people. I sliced through the surface of the water and swam with everything I had to find her, faintly I heard the very slow beat of a heart and I followed it. Soon enough I found her and my arm closed around her waist and kicked upward.

All the years I have managed to survive not once have I ever gone out of my way to save a life. Saving one life doesn't make up for thousands of lives taken by my own hands, I know. I couldn't let her fall away, I found her. I don't plan on letting go again. I admit she's not _her_. She never will be, I hope. I swam up and soon broke the surface and I headed for the nearest bank. I gently laid Daria down and gave her a once over. She was deathly pale and barely breathing, her heart barely beating.

When we stood at the top, before she jumped, her heartbeat was as calm as the wind on a hot night. Not once did it increase in speed. She truly did give up, she's going to be mega pissed when she wakes...if she wakes. I looked at her face and saw a hint of a sad smile on her lips. She's broken. I felt a sudden urge to try and fix it. That's exactly what I am going to do.

I raised my wrist to my lips and sunk my teeth in and quickly pressed my bleeding wrist to Daria's lips and soon she responded by opening her mouth and her eyes flew open, she looked right past me and her eyes briefly turned crimson red which caused me to move back and stand up. I blinked and her eyes were normal again. I watched as she sat up, looked around, and finally her eyes fell on me and her face hardened. _Uhhh....oops._ "I'm not going to apologize," I said leaning against a tree, she shook her head and stood up and staggered slightly.

"I didn't think you would" When she spoke her voice was soft and even she looked surprised at how she sounded. "What's your name?"

"Ezra"

She rolled her eyes and gave me a hard look. "Your full name, smartass"

"KnightGrave"

"Nope" was all she said in response and turned to leave. "I'm _so_ not up for this bull" I silently followed her, I only wanted to make sure she got home safe. Actually, I just didn't want to leave her side.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

DARIA P.O.V

I was wet, cold, and _pissed._ I angrily made my way out of the woods and soon found myself back in town properly, I knew he was following me but I didn't care. Who does he think he is? Pulling me out the water like that? Making me drink his blood? Telling me he's Ezra fucking KnghtGrave, someone who was supposed to have died years ago. Crazy bastard! Ugh, No. I felt rage boiling inside me, filling my senses, and taking control of me. "Will you fuck off!" I spat without looking back at him.

"Hmmm, no" Ezra replied. I could _hear_ the smirk. "I want to see what you do next" I ignored him because I was focused on what was in front of me.

I made it home but Aunt Dyi was sitting on my front step and she stood up when she saw me and rushed towards me. "Where the fuck have you been? Why are you wet?" her eyes finally focused on Ezra behind me. "Who the hell is he?"

"Dyi, I told you to be gone by the time I got back! Why the fuck are you here?!" I snapped forcing her to look at me.

"Answer my questions!" She shouted at me, I sighed.

"I jumped off a cliff okay! I wanted to die! But someone-" I looked at Ezra "didn't let me" I felt a white-hot flash as Dyi's hand connected with my cheek, I reopened my eyes and saw Ezra looking at me with pure shock, I slowly turned my head back towards Dyi, she took several steps back and tripped back onto the stairs,

"Your....your eyes!" Dyi shrieked, I stormed past her and opened my door.

"Get in!" I said in a low voice, she hesitated "For fuck sake, I have neighbors, I do have respect" Dyi shuffled past me slowly, looking at the ground and muttering under her breath. "Ezra?" I nodded toward my door, Dyi spun around with fear in her eyes.

"Ezra?!" She nearly shrieked.

"Nice to finally meet you Dyirina" Ezra stood at the bottom of the steps and smiled at her. She turned to me and grabbed my shoulders. Once again anger flared up inside me.

"Do not let him in!" Dyi said, shaking me, I shoved her off and she staggered. I looked at Ezra and he walked up the steps and stood at the threshold. "Daira, don't do it, trust me"

"Daria, look at me" Ezra's voice was soft and I looked him dead in the eye, whatever he saw before that made him step back was gone and he was staring into me, right into my soul. I felt an unfamiliar emotion rush over me, I couldn't even tell what it was but I knew I could trust _him_. I nodded.

"You can come in," I said and turned my back to him and mentally shook myself.

"You stupid idiotic child!" My Aunt grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Ezra, who just stood watching, "Why would you do that?!"

"Because he wanted to see what happens next" I didn't even recognize my own voice or my own actions.

Any other person would run for the hills at this moment and fight against what was rising inside them, but me, no, I welcomed it. I embraced it with a warm welcome and used it to fuel my blood. I felt a new strength rush through me. Like a flame has been ignited inside me and is urging me to move forward. Take full control. And that's exactly what I am going to do.

I turned to Ezra and smiled genuinely for the first time. "Thank you" He nodded and leaned against the doorframe. I could _feel_ Dyi's anger directed at me and I looked at her. "What now?"

"Do you know who he is?" I nodded "Do you know _what_ he is?"

"Not really but I'll find out," I said simply, I knew Ezra was different, in some way, it intrigued me, that is what probably drew me to him the first time I saw him at the Cemetery. "Do you have a point?" I said with a shrug.

"Are you kidding me?? I warned you about him a couple of hours ago and here you are welcoming him into your home? You are insane, Daria! Your mother raised you better than this! She's turning over in her grave!"

Anger flared and my arm went out and I let the back of my hand connect with her face "You bitch! You didn't even go to her funeral!! You are nothing!" I shouted at her while pushing her back against a wall. "How can you even be family?"

"Daria, you don't know anything about our family! Our history!" Dyi started to sound desperate and I stepped back and headed for the kitchen and poured a glass of water.

"Go on" was all I said and Dyi shot a nervous glance at Ezra.

"Blackrose, our name, came from the old times, and for as long as we can remember we have always protected the world from the demons. A long time ago we were called The LaGroves but we had to let the name die out" Dyi started to explain, I heard Ezra cough suddenly and I looked at him and he shook his head at me.

"LaGrove? As in Celine?" I asked and Ezra's eyes narrowed slightly, I wondered what was going through that mind of his.

"You've heard of her?" Dyi asked me, choosing to ignore Ezra, which was what I was doing at the moment.

"I found an article about her, she looked exactly like me" I shrugged "Freaked me out at first, but I figured I was a descendant or something"

"Close enough, Celine died in the 1800s, turns out her body had been found at the bottom of the ocean" My heart stopped for a minute.

"WHAT?!" I burst and my legs gave way from underneath me and I fell to the floor Ezra was by my side in seconds and his arms were around me.

"You just had to say that didn't you!" Ezra sounded absolutely furious, I was, for once, frozen in shock and horror.

"She deserves it!" Dyi shouted, seeming to have forgotten I was there for a minute. "She is her Doppelganger after all! No doubt she'll go out the same way being involved with you!"

"Dyrina! Don't talk about something that you don't understand!" Ezra's arm tightened around me. "Daria is NOT Celine, you know that!"

"She might not be now but when she figures out what you are, what you have done. She will" Dyi's voice was strong. "She doesn't belong, Ezra, she never has. You should have let her drown!"

I snapped out of my shock and the next thing I know I'm in the kitchen, yanking open a draw and pulling out a large knife. "I know I don't belong, Dyrina, I'm glad I don't! Because you know what? I don't care. I don't care about anything!" I slowly walked toward my Aunt and she started walking backward until her back hit the far wall.

"Daria, calm down, you're not thinking" Dyi spoke quickly and put her hands up in front of her.

"But I am, dear Auntie, clear as day, I think I know why I don't belong. It's because I'm weighed down by people like you, holding me back, making me an outcast. Now I don't care about that. Mum's gone, she can't protect you anymore"

"She wouldn't want you to turn into this!"

"Into what, exactly?" I tilted my head to the side slightly and smirked.

"A....a wannabe," she said quietly. I let out a dry laugh.

"A wannabe? Really?" Ezra finally spoke up, I looked at him and laughter shined in his eyes, "Daria, whatever you do now, it will set you on a path that you might not want to go down. It's a dark path" I looked at Dyi then at the large knife in my hand.

Without any further hesitation, I grabbed Dyi by the shoulder and plunged the knife into the side of her neck, when I pulled it back out blood splattered onto my face and my hands were covered instantly. Dyi shrieked as loud as she could and I stepped back when she reached out for me, her eyes wide and full of fear.

"Daria, do you mind?" Ezra was y side and he gestured to the blood pouring out of her "I'd hate to waste it"

I didn't fully understand what he meant until I saw his eyes shift from bright blue to black and the whites of his eyes turned blood red, he opened his mouth and I saw two long teeth slid down from his gums. I stumbled back and sat down heavily, I didn't take my eyes off Ezra while he grabbed Dyi and covered her wound with his mouth, and began to drink deeply. I blinked slowly as he drained the rest of her life out of her body, I looked down at the blood-covered knife and I waited for guilt and regret to fill me but it didn't. I heard Dyi's body hit the floor and Ezra crouched down in front of me, blood running down the corner of his mouth and down his neck. "Daria?" I didn't answer him. "Daria, you've taken a big step here, everything from here on out is going to change. You're going to change. Do you understand what just happened here?"

"I killed someone" I spoke with no emotion, my heart rate was normal and I felt exhilarated. "You fed off her" I looked at Ezra, his eyes now back to normal. "And I'm not scared"

"You're not?" He sounded confused.

"No, I'm not. I know what you are but I don't believe it. To me, it seems to good to be true"

"I never expected to hear that come out of your mouth" Ezra laughed. "You do understand that you've set yourself on a path of darkness right?"

"I know" I replied "But that's okay"

"Why?"

I thought for a minute before replying, I always felt like I wasn't where I was supposed to be, something was always missing. I was so alone in this world and there was nothing I could do about it. I was full of something but I didn't know what until now.

"Because there is a darkness inside me waiting to come out"


	7. The Prey

EZRA POV

It's been about three weeks since I spoke to her. She shut me out after the Dyrina incident, after we cleaned up her home, I gave her space so she could process but now I can't find her or she doesn't want to be found, she is a very strange and damaged soul. From the little peek I got at it she doesn't seem to be afraid of what is lurking underneath, in fact, I think she wants it. She needs it. Craves it. I'm not sure if that kind of darkness can be released and controlled in the right way. Maybe Daria can control it but is it worth the risk?

I have spent a long time looking for her specifically, I had to before _they_ found her. I cannot let them get their hands on her. Not now, not ever. If they found her before me I would never have had the chance to meet her, help show her what she is capable of. In theory. Save her. I've been looking for her for two weeks now, I decided it was time to drop by her work to see if she's been around. So far I've avoided this place but now I have no choice.

As I walked through the door I scanned the area and found no sign of her, I headed right for her boss's door and walked right in without knocking "Where is she?" I asked. Her boss looked up startled for a moment and then his gaze hardened.

"Far away from you, leech" He stood up and backed up. I clenched my fists.

"Careful, blood bag, she likes you. That's the only reason you're alive. Tell me where she is! Before I change my mind about keeping you alive."

"Next town over" He sighed and sat down again. I turned away and headed straight out the door and got into my car and drove off leaving tire marks.

****************************************

DARIA POV

I found myself in a place full of music, dancing, and drinks. I needed to get out of town for a while, I actually needed to think about things and what to do with my life. I couldn't die, Ezra probably wouldn't let me. I needed to figure out what to do, who I want to be, and what I can do. While I was on the dance floor I decided to let myself go and enjoy the moment but a presence behind me made me pause for a second and then I felt warm hands on my hips and breath by ear. "Do you believe in fate?" I heard a voice ask. I knew it was him. I knew he would find me eventually.

"No," I answered, shaking my head and my arms by my sides. He was touching me, yet I had no desire to move away.

"Why?"

"Because I don't belong," I said and finally moved away and headed for the bar for a drink. "Three shots of tequila!" As each shot was placed down in front of me, I glanced at Ezra and he was watching me very carefully as if he was trying to figure out what was going on in my head but right now that was nothing. Nothing at all. I took a little pleasure in the fact that he was keeping his eyes on me and one after the other I shot down the three shots, paid for my drinks, and headed for the exit with Ezra hot on my heels, I let myself smile a little bit. This is new.

"You know why that is?" Ezra seemed surprised at what he said, I looked at him over my shoulder briefly and carried on walking, and once again I didn't know where, I pulled the strap of my bag over my shoulder and put my hand inside the bag and felt the cool metal of the small blade I bought with me. I felt a comfort having that blade with me everywhere I go now. "Why you feel like you don't belong?"

"Go on" I sighed pulling my hair over my shoulders, "Humor me" Ezra fell in stride with me as I turned a corner.

"Because this isn't the life you were born for"

Okay, that made me laugh, "Yeah, no shit Sherlock"

"I'm not joking, here, Daria, think about it" Ezra grabbed my wrist and turned me so I would have to make eye contact with him, those crystal blue eyes always seem to grab me and hold me still. I still didn't understand what was happening inside me but I know I need to shut it down. But can I? "I could offer you an out, an out of this existence and you can come alive in another"

"You mean to be like you?" I asked, I noticed how I sounded breathless and tried to control my head and keep myself calm.

"Say it" Ezra spoke quietly, his hand moved from wrist down to fingers and he entwined his fingers with mine, "If you're not scared of me, of what I am then say what I am"

"You're a vampire, Ezra, it's not a dirty word" I shrugged and pulled my hand from his. "You're offering to turn me, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," Ezra said and I saw his eyes change slightly and I raised an eyebrow.

"When did you eat last?" I asked, changing the subject, I debated asking him to turn me but I didn't expect him to outright offer. But I can't consider it until I know what I'm turning for. What's the point of turning into someone who can have eternal life if there is no point to it?

"Dyrina" He replied and I sighed in annoyance. "What?"

"You are a full-on moron!" I groaned, pinching the bridge between my eyes. "Right, I'll just have to find you someone to eat then won't I?" Ezra just blinked at me in surprise. "What do you fancy? Male or female?"

"Right now? Anyone, I'm starving" Ezra said with a breathless laugh. I rolled my eyes and spied a club I hadn't been in yet.

"Just follow my lead," I said bluntly and beelined straight for the club, walked right past the door security, they did look at me but when they spotted Ezra they ignored us. "Stay back a little and keep an eye on me"

"Of course," Ezra said quietly behind me but when I looked back, he was gone. But I knew he was still here. Naughty Or Nice by Cash Cash started playing and I laughed a little.

"Perfect" I smiled to myself and headed to the bar where I ordered three more shots, while I did I scanned the area and spotted a guy who was easy on the eyes and I looked at him until he looked back at me and he smiled at me, I forced a smile back and downed my shots while maintaining eye contact and I went to the dance floor where I started to dance. With all the alcohol in my system, it was easy to be confident and soon enough the guy at the bar came over and started dancing next to me and as the music went on he got closer and closer until I felt his breath on my cheek. I saw Ezra in the corner, his eyes red and I shook my head, "Wait" I whispered and he nodded his head stiffly.

"Are you naughty or nice?" The guy said in my ear and I pushed back a disgusted groan. I pushed up against the guy.

"Naughty" I whispered in his ear letting my lips graze his cheek and I stepped back with a smile. I quickly left the club and I knew he was following and so was Ezra, as soon as I turned into a secluded alley the guy grabbed my waist and pushed me up against a wall, he went to kiss me but I turned my head and he went for my neck instead. "Now," I said almost inaudibly, next thing I know Ezra had ripped the random off me and his body hit the other side of the alley with a thud.

"What's your problem, man?" The guy asked and Ezra shot me a look, I nodded.

"Right now you are!" Ezra said in an almost unrecognizable voice, I stood rooted to the spot and watched as Ezra stepped toward him, grabbed his shoulder with one hand, and yanked his head to the side with his other hand, he turned his head toward me slightly as if to make sure I could see, I saw his face change. His eyes red where the whites should be, black where they were once blue, the skin underneath his eyes veined and I swear I saw them move, then he opened his mouth and I watched as his top canine teeth grew in length and I couldn't help but notice how sharp they looked. Ezra turned back to his prey and without hesitation, he sunk his _fangs?_ Into the guy's carotid artery and began to drain him of his blood, I tilted my head to the side and watched as Ezra literally drained the life out of him, he let go of the guy, now dead, then he dropped to the floor, his eyes open and glassy. Ezra turned to face me, his face now back to normal, he licked his lips and used a thumb to clean a line of blood that had dripped down the side of his mouth. I let out a breath I had been holding.

"Well," I said, straightening my shirt, "That was-"

"Terrifying? Disgusting?" Ezra interrupted me, I shook my head and forced myself to meet his eyes.

"Interesting"

"What?" Ezra laughed "I was not expecting that reaction"

"What did you expect?" I raised an eyebrow.

"More fear, resentment. Anything but that" Ezra sighed and closed his eyes briefly.

"Was that how Celine reacted?" I asked, crossing my arms and leaning against the wall.

"Wait, how did you know about her?"

"I did some research, I know I look exactly like her, I know you were the 'on again off again' boyfriend but what I don't understand is how it possible for us to look exactly alike"

"I don't know either, Daria, I'd like to find that out myself, look I'm not going to lie to you, I offered Celine the same choice. To turn. She refused, she hated what I am and hated hurting people. She was full of compassion" Ezra looked past me and sighed again. "But you're the complete opposite"

"When did you figure that out?" I asked bluntly, raising my eyebrows.

"I had a feeling when I saw you at your parents grave but it was confirmed when you stabbed your aunt in the neck and let me feed, then again just now" he gestured to the dead body on the ground. "You interest me, Daria" He stepped closer to me.

"Why?" I asked looking up at him, I was having a hard time keeping my heartbeat steady. _Come on, Daria, you've been a master of this for years, control yourself._

"Because you're more like me than you think" Ezra leaned forward "I don't intend to let you fade away into nothing."

"Maybe you should" I replied, my voice was void of emotion and I shut myself down, this was getting too intimate for my liking.

"Daria, don't shut down on me now" Ezra went to touch my face but I fixed my gaze on him, his hand fell to his side.

"Sorry, Ezra, there's nothing to fix. I'm going to say no to your offer. I may change my mind once I figure out what the hell I'm supposed to do" I pushed off the wall and Ezra stepped back. "Look, you can try to change me but I'm too hardwired in the way I am. I have no point. I'm lost okay!" I burst out "I'm fucking lost, I always have been and I always will be. I've accepted that. I'm the black sheep, I'm alone and I have nothing!" I didn't realize my whole body was shaking. I cracked and now Ezra can see right through the cracks. _stupid, stupid idiot._

"You are not alone" Ezra placed his hands on my shoulders and I stopped shaking instantly "Not anymore. You have me, you can push me away all you want Daria but let me make one thing very clear. I am _not_ going anywhere!"

"Promise?" The word fell out of my mouth before I could stop it. _Fuck._

"I promise"

I forced myself to shut down once again and I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and then looked Ezra right in the eyes as I shook off his hands "Then you're either stupid or motivated" Before I could see the look of pain flash through Ezra's eyes I turned away.

"Now where are you going?" Ezra called after me.

"Home! I've got work tomorrow, want to give me a ride back?" I asked without looking over my shoulder.

"Of course," Ezra said for the second time in the same hushed sound. "You're not getting rid of me that easily"

"We'll see"

****************************************

_Back then I thought I had it under control, I thought I had all the control in the world. I was in control of my life. I had accepted that I was emotionless, lost, and alone. No matter what Ezra said. I was alone. Well and truly, it took me a long time to at least find something in my life that was worth something. Too long. I gave up._

_Look where that landed me. Now I am so full of rage, hate, and pure desire for one thing. I lost everything a long time ago, maybe now I can have more...Nah. I'm only kidding myself. I said it back then and I'll say it now. Ezra KnightGrave can try to change me. But for all, I care he can burn in hell._


End file.
